A Jinx'd date
by animefangirl4.799
Summary: Your first date is a suppose to be a special and enjoyable experience, that will leave you with a memory of a lifetime; for you and your date. At least that's what Max thought, when he took his girlfriend Jinx for a date. What the worst that could happen? (One-shot fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! My name is animefangirl4.799 and welcome to my LOL Fanfic! A few things first, before read. 1.) I don't own the rights to the LOL characters or game. 2.) This is a one shot fanfic and the second part will be coming out soon. 3.) Tell me what you guys think of the story. And that's it enjoy:)

* * *

It was a quiet night in Piltover. All the creature or citizen alike were enjoy the tranquil night with such delight. Yes. All was pleasant on this night in Piltover….Ok, that's a lie. Well, partially a lie.

It was a crazy night, well at least for Vi and Caitlin. The two officers had been chasing their perp all night long, through the abandon part Piltover; punching and shooting anything that got in their way.

" Yo Cait!" the pink haired officer huffed. "How long are we gonna have to chase after this psycho!?

" I don't know " The sniper said, "I thought she would tire herself out by now, but apparently not. "

" We've been doing this all night!" she said, breaking down another wall in front of them. "We need to do something! I'm tired!"

As the two law enforcer tried to think of a way capture their target, but that proved difficult due mercilessly taunting and laughing of a certain blue haired perp. " Haha!What's wrong FAT HANDS!? Can't keep up!? Maybe it's because you put on a bit of extra weight ?"

And that's the moment, when Vi got pissed. Smashing furiously from one building to another building, Vi furiously chased after the blue haired criminal. Until, finally she and Cait cornered her. "Give it up. Jinx! You've got no place else to go."

Spinning around to face her advisories, she spoke with a cocky smile " Well well, it looks like hat lady and fat hands finally caught up with me. You old grannies enjoy your run? "

" Surrender Jinx!" Caitlyn pointed her gun at her. "Your luck has run out! So come with-"

BBBBUUUZZZZ

"What on earth is that sound?" Caitlyn looked around puzzled.

BBBBUUUUUZZ

"Aww c'mon, Cait! Did bring a vibrator with you? Vi said shaking her head.

"WHA-"

"Would you two shut up!" Jinx snapped at the two enforcers. Turning her back, she took out her phone to find, out who was calling her. After she hearing the voice on the other end of the line, she immediately smiled.

"Hey Babe!" she replies cheerfully, twirling her hair. "No, I'm not busy. What's up?!"

While Jinx happily chatted away with whoever; Vi and Caitlyn stood there puzzled at unsure what to do next.

"Who the hell is she talking to?" Vi whispered to Caitlyn.

"I have no clue? Maybe an accomplice? "she shrugged.

"Okay! See you there!" she said cheerfully, while a maniacal smile graced her lips in the pale moonlight. Turning back to face the confused, yet intrigued officers; she giggles and says.

"As much as I love having you plump old farts chasing me around all day, I have something less boring to do."

Taking out Fishbones, she aims it at Vi and Caitlyn "See yah Fatheads, hat lady! "

"WAIT!" Caitlyn shouts, "What are you planning Jinx and Who were on the phone with?"

"Well, aren't you nosey little cop!?" as she tilts her head. " Hmm, okay I don't see the harm in telling you. Since you and Fathands will never figure it out. So…"

She says as she aims fishbones again at two law enforcers. "A dove and a crow will meet in a crowded town, but somehow no one notices there around. This place is where loads of screams and cries fill the air. And if everything goes according to plan and if the two aren't banned. Then the plan will go off, with a Big Bang!"

The two officers looked confused, when they heard the riddle. "Is that something you prepared or do you always rhyme like that?" Asked Vi.

"Yeah that was weird wasn't it? Ah, well! Later losers!" Jinx shot off a hurdling rocket at Vi and Cait. A big flash and bang exploded through the abandon town. Afterwards the two battered officers climb out of the debris.

"You okay, Cait?" Vi said lifting a huge piece of debris out-of-the-way.

"Yes. Vi, we need to figure out what Jinx is planning before its too late." She stated dusting herself off.

"Yeah definitely, and she left us a clue this time. How hard can it be?" Vi grinned.

"Hmm, but one thing concerns me?" Cait pondered.

"And what's that?"

"What does she mean by a crow and a dove and the screaming part? "

* * *

Today was absolutely gorgeous; the sun was shining and not a single rain cloud in the sky. A nice breeze filled the air, as people rushed to and fro in the busy streets of Piltover. Despite the busy atmosphere,a tall young man with black unruly black hair sat quietly on a bench in the town square, as he nervously tapped his foot.

 _Oh man, today is the day. The day I have been dreading and hoping for, the day I have been preparing for 3 long weeks straight._ The young man thought.

 _The day, when a boy becomes a man._ He thought, while looking up into the sky with dark blue eyes, filled with determination. _A day where all of his dating sim knowledge would be put to good use._

 _My first date! ,_ he thought clenching his fist.

 _…_ _Oh man. I sound so… stupid. I sound, so desperate and stupid! Ugh!_ He mentally groaned as his hanging his head in despair.

 _This is my first official date with my first official girlfriend. Ugh! I hope, I don't screw this up. Though it be just my luck, I've always be awkward around people, especially girls. Aww man…ok…chill out Max you got this._ He said to himself as smoothed out his untucked shirt and dusted off his jeans.

"Hmm. That's strange she should have been here by now. Wonder where she could be ?" Max said to himself, checking his phone for the time and any new messages. But little did he know, a figure sneaking up behind him.

It got closer and closer, until both arms reach out for his throat and …

"Maxy!" the figure yelled, wrapping their arms around his neck. Frantically turning his head, Max looked to see the blue haired criminal.

"Jinx! Oh, you scared me!" he sigh a breath of relief as he hung onto his neck.

"Haha! Sorry,but I wanted to surprise you, especially when you make this cute face!" she grinned while pinching his cheeks. "I couldn't resist!"

"No, I don't make a cute face!" Max blushed.

"Aww! Now you're making your cute little embarrassed face!"

Feeling a little humiliated by Jinx's actions and his own. He did what any self respecting 18 year old boy would do… he pouted about it.

"Aww! Is my sweet honey pouting? I'm sorry for teasing you." She cooed as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"No, you're not, " he crossed his arms.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." he said challenging the her

Thinking about it for a moment, Jinx got an idea. A cunning yet risky gently tightening her hold around his neck, she putting her lips up to his cheek and kissed him.

"Gah! Wait, Jinx!" he grasped.

"Keep your voice down, somebody will hear my name," she whispered in his ear. She continued to kiss down to his neck.

"S-sorry, but you h-have to stop." he moaned.

"Are you sure, you want me to stop? She said between kisses.

"Y-yyess." he hopelessly stuttered. Whenever Jinx touched or kissed him she always, took his breath away and leave him in a stuttering mess. She gained much pleasure by teasing him public.

Working up, enough sense to speak again, despite Jinx's distracting kisses.

" If w-we d-d-dont get to the amusement park soon, the line will g-get too long. "

"But you haven't said you forgiven me yet." she whispered in his ear once more. " We can't go, if you're angry with me. Then we won't have a good time. "

"but you~ ah~" He moaned

Instead of kissing his neck again, she bit and licked his ear.

"Okay! I-I forgive you!" he squeaked, nearly having a sexual breakdown on the park bench.

"Yay! Now, we can go on our date! She said jumping over the bench." Jinx wore an oversized sweater, shorts and a snapback with her usual combat boots.

As Max looked at Jinx, his heart began to beat faster and his face grew hot.

"Wow." He stared, mouth gaping with amazement.

"Thanks cutie!" she winked, taking his hand and dragging him along. " Now come on, before the line gets long. You know, how much I hate to wait for things! "

As the couple raced to the amusement park, Max couldn't help but wonder, what new surprises were in store for his date.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey guys just a quick question before you start. I was thinking about doing a complete story based off this one shot... What you guys think, I should do it. If you want me to write leave a comment in the review section. Thank you and enjoy. :)

* * *

"C' mon Maxy, hurry up! Were almost there!" Jinx yelled as she and Max excitedly ran toward the entrance gates of the amusement park. "If we don't hurry, I might just explode!"

"Please don't." He huffed as he hurried to keep up his pace. While in the mist of their running, Max couldn't help but notice that their hands were linked together. In an instance, a rapid blush spread across his face and his heart started to beat a little bit faster.

 _Holy crap! I'm holding hands with my girlfriend!_ he thought excitedly. _Ok Max, calm down. Now according to countless hours of dating sims knowledge, this is usual a part of the first step to a good date. And if I follow the proper steps after that, the date will end off pretty well. And maybe after that…_

Being the hormonal eighteen year old boy that he is; Max started to picture blue haired criminal in his house. More specifically in his bedroom, and even more specifically on his bed in black scanty lacy underwear, that hugged her body in all the right places. As her long blue hair hanged free, as it cascaded over her body like a waterfall. Her magenta eyes that stares at him longly as he….

 _"_ Maxy look!" Jinx cried. She was pointing over to a sign that says " WELCOME SHARK TOOTH'S AMUSEMENT PARK! HAVE CHILL'S AND THRILL 'S TO THE TEETH!"

"Oooh! Ah! I can't wait to go in! This looks like so much fun!" Jinx said with eyes full of excitement and mischief. " I've never been to an amusement park before, I wonder was kind of chills and thrills they have in there?! What do you think Maxy!?"

But Jinx question fell on deaf ears, as looked to see her date, who was trying to hold back a massive nose bleed.

"Whoa! What happened to you !" she scrunched her eyebrows, looking at him in curiously . "You look like you gotta take dump or something."

" H-hey don't say that out aloud!" he yelled through his hands, turning even more red than before.

" Then what's up with you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "And why are you covering your face?"

"It's nothing!" He says as he turns his head away from her. "It's just…well… umm?

Looking at her awkward yet cute date, with a bored expression, she noticed a faint but noticeable blush on his covered face.

 _Awww! He's so cute!_ she thought as she leans up kiss him on his cheek, making him blush even more. "Let's go Mr. Tomato Face!" she giggled as she ran toward entrance, leaving an even more sexually frustrated Max behind.

After groaning in frustration, Max caught up with Jinx and paid for their tickets. Upon entering the park, the pair were greeted by colorful light and sounds of excitement. Shark Tooth's Park, a land where fun never seem to end with thrilling (yet dangerous) rides all around. Along with the thousand of cool games to play and delicious food to eat; it was the perfect place to have a first date.

O _kay step one of operation I'm not a complete virgin is complete._ Max thought as he Jinx walked in the park. _Bring your cute yet totally insane criminal girlfriend to the park, while holding her hand…check. The next step should be is to go on some rides and spend money rig games for enjoyment. Then after that…_ he blushed a little. _Is the last step, find a nice romantic spot to share a kiss. If I follow those steps, then I should be good!_

 _"_ So Jinx, which ride would you like to get on first?" he asked.

"Mmmmmhhmm, there's so many! It's hard to choose!" she says looking around excitedly at everything. "How about that one!?" she says pointing at the tea cup ride.

"Jinx thats a ride for little kids. So it isn't very fast."

"Oh! Then how about…that one!?"

"Jinx, that's the bathroom."

"Oh…then…what about that thing?" Jinx said as she looks around and finally saw what she was looking for.

She pointed at a huge black roller coaster called "Dave Jones End". The monstrous rollercoaster was at least 420 feet high and seems to go extremely fast due to it's victims screams. As the roller coaster sped at lightning speed above them, Max could help but feel like he was about to crap in his pants.

"Does it look exciting!" Jinx cheered as she bounced up and down, while oblivious to Max's fearful look.

"Yeah, sure is." Max cowered.

"Awesome! I'm glad you agree! So let's go!" Jinx said pushing towards the ride despite his cries of protest.

* * *

 _After one terrifying ride and high pitch screams from Max later…_

"Wow! I have never heard somebody scream that loud before!" Jinx said as excited skipped alongside a shaken-up Max, as they walked through the park. "And I hear like thousands of scream ever time I go out and blow stuff up! But your scream was by far the loudest and slightly girly-ish, I've ever heard."

"Gee thanks." Max grumbled.

"Aww! Are you upset again?" she chuckled as she leered toward him. "Cause I know how to make you feel better."

"W-wait Jinx!" But by then it was already to late. Putting her arms around his neck, she lean in nuzzled his neck.

"Gaaah! Wait Jinxy! Stop! People are starting to stare!" he whispered.

"So what, I don't care. And besides it's even better with an audience." she purred as she started to kiss his neck.

But before Max could protest, he the voice of a certain officer in the distance. "Hey move it or lose, buddy! We gotta get through!"

" _Crap."_ Max thought, he knew the sound of that voice anywhere.

"Vi, that's not how you talk to people!" Caitlyn scolded.

 _"_ _Double crap! I have to find a place to hide Jinx or we're so screwed!"_ Max thought as he looked for a place to hide; in the near distance he could see the Tunnel of Love ride. _Perfect!_

"Hold on a second." he whispers. "Let's go somewhere more private."

Bring her kisses to a halt, she smiles in his neck. "Let's go." she whispers seductively.

Grabbing her hand, Max runs toward the ride; narrowly escaping the two law enforces.

After giving the teller their tickets, the two rushed into the seat. A few minutes after the ride started, Jinx decide to pick up where she left off, by hoping in his lap and kissing his neck again.

"What's up with you and my neck?"

"I always get the cutest reactions out of you whenever I do it." she said looking him in the eye, while running her fingers through his hair. " And your neck smells good, so sue me."

Chuckling at her logic, he lay his head on her shoulder. "Jinx, you're something else."

"Yeah! Im crazy! Durrr!"

"That maybe true but your the cutest crazy people I've ever met." he smiled.

"Speaking of crazy, lover boy," she say pulling back a little. "Why you dye your awesome red hair black?

" I didn't want anybody to recognize me, if we ran into trouble on our date." Running his fingers through his hair. "And I actual this color; I hated my red hair."

"Well I don't, I liked your hair because it one of the many coolest things about you." she said while looking into his dark orchid colored eyes, she continued "Not only are you the cutest guy in the world, but you're smart, funny, patience, kind and brave. I mean you have the nerve to take me out on a date, knowing that you might get caught. If that isn't ballsy, I don't know what is."

As she lean in and kiss his forehead "So that's the red headed Maxy I rather have than the black haired one. Because I'm proud to call that red head my boyfriend."

"Wow…" Max said speechless. He had never heard Jinx say something that poetic before, it was always something like "Hey cutie " or "What's cooking good lookin' " or "Is that a ruler your pocket or are you just happy to see me", things of that nature. But she never said stuff like this. For a girl who claim she doesn't think a lot, Jinx actual had a way with words.

Waking up out of his daze, he wrapped his arms tighter around her, and slowly leaned in towards her face, his lips slightly brushed up against her's as he…

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS!" a muffled voice spoke from the intercom causing the couple to jump and for the ride to stop."THIS IS AN EMERGENCY PROCEDURE! PLEASE REMAIN IN YOUR SEAT UNTIL FURTHER INSTRUCTION!"

"You okay Jinxy?" asked a concerned Max.

"Yeah. How about you scaredy cat?" she smiled with a faint blush apparent on her face.

"I'm fine but- HEY!"

"PASSENGERS PLEASE CALM AND IN YOUR SEATS! AS A CERTAIN SEARCH PROCEDURE IS IN PROGRESS!"

"Wait? Search procedure? Why would-" But Max's question was interrupted, when he heard the sound of a familiar voice coming his way. _Oh no._ he thought as he turned his head toward the sound.

"HEY! Quit Sucking each-others faces. We want to ID you!" yelled the pink haired officer as she shined a flashlight on the now embarrassed couple.

"Vi, stop harassing them. They're not our culprit, no matter how violently they were shoving their tongues down each others throats." Caitlyn said as pressed forward, as she was getting closer to Max's and Jinx's seat. "The sooner were done hear the better." Giving the 'I'm watching you 'sign to the couple' Vi hurried to catch up with her partner.

As the two drew closer, Max grew more nervous by the minute. Even if the two law enforces didn't recognize him, they would notice Jinx. Thinking of a way out, he got a crazy idea. "Jinx, I know of a way we can out of this. It might involve a lot of run and screaming on my part, but I'll be able to lead them away. You just get to cover, okay?"

…

"Jinx ?" he said turning around, only to find that Jinx was gone. "Where'd she go?"

"FREEZE DIRTBAG!" Vi yelled aiming the flashlight at him.

"AH!" Max raised his hands, sweating bullets. "I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Max? Is that you?" Caitlyn asked.

Putting down his hands, Max sighed in somewhat relief. " Hey Aunt Cait, Vi. What are you guys doing here?" he ask with a sheepish grin.

"Cupcake? Man, I almost didn't recognize you!" she said taking the light out of his face "What's a guy like you doin' in a place like this? Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

"Yes, you should be." As Caitlyn crossed her arms. Contrast to the dim lighting in the tunnel Max could clear see the fires of anger in Caitlyn's eyes. " So, my dear nephew. Care to explain why you're not in school and on a cheesy yet romantic ride by yourself ?"

"You know it's actual a very VERY funny story." He gulped. "Haha…oh boy."

* * *

After getting a very long and stern lecture about the importance of education, Max was sent off to his room. But after what happened he considered himself lucky. Just when Max was about to come up with some half assed story about why he was there, a big explosion went off at the restrooms area. Thankfully no one was hurt, but there were a lot people with certain stains on their pants. After they had heard it, Vi and Caitlyn rushed off to the scene, which meant good news for Max. He slipped past them and get out of the amusement park.

 _Today so crazy! But that was one heck of a date!_ Max thought as he hopped on his bed. _Definitely not like the dating sims I played, but still it was pretty fun. I just wish I could have gotten to the last step though. But I should have expected this by now, whenever I'm with Jinx nothing goes exactly according to plan._

Just when he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard a faint tap on his window. Getting and opening up the window to see what it was, he saw his blued haired girlfriend.

"Hey sweet thang!" Jinx said pulling him into a hug. "Did you miss me?"

"Jinx!" he said hugging back. "Where were you? I turn my head for one moment, then the next thing I know, your gone."

"Sorry, but I had the sudden urge to blow something up."

"Well thank you, or I would have had to explain to my aunt what I was doing there." Breaking the hug, and looking into her magenta eyes. "Speaking of which, sorry our date was cut short. I had no idea she was going to show up there; but I can't help but wonder why she was?"

"Well um…you see…" Jinx said looking at him with a somewhat guilty grin, while rubbing the back of her head.

"Jinx, what did you-" Max's question was cut short, as Jinx kissed his lips. The mere taste and softness of her lips was enough to make Max forget everything, as she nipped, tugged and kiss his lips. After a few minutes of that heart stopping kiss, Jinx pulled back with a small smile and nuzzled against his nose.

"See you later, Maxy." she whispered seductively, and with that she left. Leaping and laughing in the beauteous moonlight. While Max stood at his window to stunned to even move, but moments after he final spoke.

"Wow. Best… Date …Ever."


End file.
